Caged Rabbit
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: The white rabbit never did manage to reach the queen for a demon had encaged the boy in his claws.    SebastianxAllen


**Caged Rabbit.**

**The white rabbit never did manage to reach the queen for a demon had encaged the boy in his claws.**

**SebastianxAllen**

**I never thought I would take up Sydney's Seballen Challenges but I feel like I should give Sydney payback for all the Seballen fics that I have read. Spread the love! XD**

**This challenge is the one based on Alice in Wonderland. I was too inspired by Sydney's version.**

**I shall not lay any claim to the works known as Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor D Gray man. I do have a lot of manga in my bedroom though. Some do happen to be Kuroshitsuji and D Gray man.**

**Pairing: SebastainxRabbit!Allen**

* * *

Allen wondered how things had ever gotten this far. Did anyone even miss him anymore? By now he was over five months late to the meeting. He was sure that if he were to ever escape this man, if the Queen were to see him again it would be poor little Allen's head on a silver platter.

Not that his captor would ever let that happen.

Not the beheading nor the escaping, the little cute white rabbit now belonged to the big handsome raven.

* * *

"_S-Sebastian, please!" _

_Allen couldn't help but beg for the demon that pinned him to the large bed. For Sebastian's sinful touch. _

"_Do you have any idea just how desirable you look with those eyes of yours near tears."_

* * *

How could taking a short cut lead to this? It was the same one through the large garden Allen took every time he was required at the Queen of Heart's castle. The fluffy eared rabbit boy had only used that hole to Wonderland when he was late. He didn't like to use that hole, there was something about the mansion near it or in it that scared him. Allen didn't use it that often for every time the white rabbit did the feeling of being watched, no stalked, haunted him and sent shivers running through his body despite the fluffy white cloak he almost always wore.

* * *

"_And with these long ears twitching like mad, I can hardly keep my hands off you." _

_A gasp forcefully left the scarred boys lips as black fingernails lightly traced the long white rabbit ears that twitched in pleasure. A dark red hue adored the animal like boy's cheeks as he glared at the demon above him._

"_Don't touch them! You know what will happen, I cannot stand doing that, especially with you-you rabbitnapper!"_

_Allen couldn't help but wish that his voice sounded more forceful than meek and shy._

"_Do not lie like that dear Allen, it does not suit to have such vile words spill for your lips." Sebastian cooed with that ever present smirk._

* * *

That time though he was really late, later than usual for the silly rabbit had gotten lost half way to his destination and had to retrace his steps. By the time Allen had figured out where he got lost he had no choice but to use that short cut near the mansion.

So Allen ducked, dodged, weaved and dashed through the trees and animals until he became a white blur to human eyes. It didn't take too long for the rabbit hole he was seeking to come into his view. A small relieved smile appeared on his face as he speeded up.

* * *

"_Hey wipe that smirk off your face! I really, really, really dislike you, you demon. " _

_That smirk that adored Sebastian's face grew wider and eviler._

"_But you don't hate me," he pointed out smugly._

_Allen almost choked on his own spit at that statement, "W-What?"_

"_You dislike me little rabbit but you don't hate me. It's an improvement."_

* * *

Allen didn't know exactly what happened next. One minute there was no one in the clearing where the hole was and the next he ran into a taller body which was clad in black a stark contrast to his smaller white cloaked body.

Before Allen could voice out an apology and run off, the man's arms lock around to prevent that from happening. Allen felt a chill run through him once again when dark ruby eyes that spoke nothing but dark intentions locked with his own stormy gray ones.

Those eyes of his evoked only one thought in the rabbits mind. To run away, that this so called man was a predator, a predator that had set his sites on his prey.

Allen Walker was the prey.

* * *

_Allen didn't know how to reply to that and only turned his head to the side and buried his head into the pillow. For some reason even after all the butler did, Allen could not find the will to hate him and the smug demon knew it and used it to his advantage._

_Allen was truly caged by Sebastian. He couldn't leave the demons room and sometimes he found that he didn't want to._

* * *

Allen continued to pant heavily as his heart rate skyrocketed due to the sudden fear of being caught and from all the running his body was doing. From the smirk on the black haired man's lips he could feel the increase in Allen's heart rate to due to his closeness.

"…Why wont you let me go?"

* * *

"_Why wont you let me go?_

"_Because you're mine."_


End file.
